


Pendeogan Drabbles

by darkenedjustice



Category: pendeo, pendeogans - Fandom, pendeos
Genre: Gen, pendeogan - Freeform, pendeos - Freeform, prank, prankwar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedjustice/pseuds/darkenedjustice
Summary: You send me the prompt number and I fulfill your desires





	1. Prompt 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?

Damien stood in the kitchen pondering the contents of the fridge when he heard a shriek. Alissa ran into the kitchen, face red and eyes wild.

“Where is he?” Damien shrugged and watched as she stuffed a large boogie-man plush into the garbage. When it wouldn’t fit, she kicked it down deeper into the can. She cursed at the thing until its stitched face was smashed to her satisfaction. Alissa pointed accusingly into the garbage can.

“He- he- It ATTACKED me when I went in my closet”. Damien nodded in understanding. She had always been scared of the bug filled sack man from that old Halloween movie. That HAD been kind of mean on Alex’s part.

“I’ll take the keys to his motorcycle- I’ll- no! I’m going to shave his head while he’s sleeping,” she ranted. Damien sighed and grabbed a yogurt. This prank war was getting annoying.

“He would probably shave your head in reciprocation”. He pulled the lid off his snack and watched as her face fell and then screwed up in determination.

“Then…” Alissa’s eyes lit up. “I’ll go to the flea market, buy a whole box of fleas and just leave it in his room. When he opens it-” her hands splayed out in front of her. Alissa was grinning maniacally. Damien swallowed a mouthful of key lime yogurt.

““Flea markets don’t sell fleas… you do know that right?” He swirled his spoon through the air. “This whole thing is getting ridiculous. If those are your next options, then you know I can’t let you guys continue; the whole house would be filled with fleas and then I would shave BOTH your heads”. Alissa pointed angrily at the garbage can again mouth wide and ready to fight. He stopped her before she could say anything. “I know, that was mean. I’ll talk to Alex, but you can’t do anything back. This has to stop.” Alissa’s shoulders sagged and she nodded. “I need verbal confirmation here”.

“Fine, I won’t do anything,” she mumbled and sulked back to her room. Damien set down his yogurt and pulled the boogieman out of the garbage can walking to toss it into Alex’s room. Why did they have to act like toddlers? Damien dealt with kinder-gardeners all day and he comes home to this shit? Ugh, he needed a nap.


	2. Prompt 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.

This couldn’t be happening. She had planned it all so carefully, but there was no turning back now. Literally. Alissa was cornered at the edge of the kitchen. Utterly trapped between the cabinets and her restless pursuer. His shadow creeping along the cabinets as he stepped forwards.

“Please, you don’t have to do this!” A dark grin cracked over her pursuers face. His grip tightened around the gun.

“Any last words?” He was enjoying this a bit too much. Though he was stalling to enjoy the moment, it was giving her time to think of an escape plan.

“I’m bulletproof, but please don’t shoot me.” Her eyes scanned the kitchen searching for anything that could be of use. It was to no avail. He raised the gun level with her chest. She put her hand out in front of her, fingers splayed to stop the inevitable.

“Oh really now? Bulletproof? I kinda want to test that.” There was a huff in the background.

“Oh for the love of- just shoot her already.” Damien’s voice was impatient. Alex fired the bright orange and yellow gun repeatedly. Alissa cried out as she was assaulted by the foam darts. Gurgling, she dramatically collapsed against the cabinets and sunk down to the floor. Damien rolled his eyes.

“Why do you two have to drag this out. If you finish up quickly we could get the next round started”. Alex chuckled and started to pick up his darts.

“Eh, the win is better when you savor it.” Alissa walked over to the scoreboard that was hanging on the fridge. She put a dash under Alex’s name.

“Yea it’s no fun if you just shoot, shoot, die. You have to have the dramatics, the flare!” She wiggled jazz hands out at her sides. Damien pointed back towards the living room nonchalantly.

“Well, when there’s too much flare, someone gets bored and gets shot so she can hide behind the couch to play on her phone.” Alissa gasped sticking her head around the corner to glare out into the living room.

“Romie, how could you?!” A blond head popped up from behind the gray couch.

“DAMIEN! YOU SNITCH! I feel so betrayed right now.” Damien walked past Alissa, into the living room. Romie clambered out from her hiding spot and the two sat down.

“I’m tired guys. How about we put on a movie?” Alex draped himself over the armrest of the couch .

“Yea, but you’re always tired, Damien.” The older pendeo yawned.

“Because I have to deal with all of you.” Romie search the channels for something to watch, while Alissa made popcorn. Of course Damien slept through the whole movie. Alex and Alissa made a mess tossing popcorn back and forth. All and all it was a pretty good night.


	3. Prompt 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you going to talk to me?

There was a knock on the door.

“Hey”. His voice filtered through the cracks, along with the light from the hallway. Alissa rolled over in bed. She stared at the soft glow coming from around her door. Here it comes. More questions, more things to explain. It was too tiring keeping up the smiles and the charade. 

“You haven’t eaten dinner with us in a few days… just wondering how you are doin”? The door handle jiggled lightly, just enough to know that Alex was holding it but had not turned it yet.

“... Are you going to talk to me”? The silence that followed lit the flame of panic inside of her. Of course she WANTED to talk… but there was nothing she could talk about. Nothing that would be happy or uplifting. Nothing that wouldn’t bring everyone’s spirits down. She didn’t want them to worry about her but her, but there he was right outside the door doing just that. It was so frustrating. She was supposed to be the positive influence, the optimistic one. You can’t preach what you don’t feel. Sometimes it was all just too much. The weight settled in her bones. The thoughts that clogged up her mind would thicken like a paste and cover up any desires or passions.

“Listen I don’t know what’s going on right now, darlin, but you can talk to me”. There was a pause and he took his hand off the handle, thinking better of it. Alissa released a sad breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. He wasn’t invading her space which was kind, though a part of her wished the opposite. It wasn’t like she could just invite him in though. Her mouth wouldn’t work even if she tried.

“Or we don’t have to talk at all. We could go out for some ice cream if you want”. Alissa closed in tighter on herself. Not letting them down. That’s what she was fighting for. Not to be a disappointment. Not to hurt anyone. The growl of her stomach was ferocious but she still couldn’t feel the hunger. She didn’t want to feel at all. The silence was frustrating to him. Normally you couldn’t get her to shut up.

“....or not. I’ll leave you be… goodnight”. She listened to the footsteps fade down the hallway. Struggling to choke back tears, she was startled when his voice was back at her door. 

“Alissa… my door is open anytime. Even if you just need a hug”. Alex sighed and turned back to his bedroom door when he heard the fumbling behind him. The door swung open quickly and he swiveled only to have a mass crash into his chest. Her grip was almost painful but he welcomed it. If anything it was a start. 

“I’m right here”.


End file.
